The Twin Dragon
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: When Natsu's twin sister joins fairy tail chaos ensures, she and Gajeel bonds in 'manly' ways, she kisses Lucy, takes Erza as her mate, calls Gray ice princess, tries to match make her twin brother to everyone's horror. and challenges Mirajane to a duel to find out who is more evil. Pairing : Natsu x Laxus/ Natsu x Gray/ Gray x Juvia/ Natasha x Erza/ Natasha x Gajeel


**CHAPTER ONE**

Magnolia as usual was warm and quiet, birds tweeting softly, couples holding hands and smiling at each other, traders selling their various products. The only people who did not think a day as beautiful as this deserved so quietness was well those at fairy tail.

One could hear the bickering in the guild from five meters away, Natsu and grey were fighting over who knows what and honestly no one knew what exactly made them fight, they could fight over the most ridiculous and minute things one would think they were a couple in denial (^_^), the cause of this particular argument which had apparently caused almost every on in the guild to join… except Laxus and the Raijishuu, was because Lucy had suspected that Natsu and Grey had a crush on each other and to prove their… ahem dislike for each other they decided to fight.

Lucy's suspicion had attracted Erza's interest, as the redhead began thoroughly interviewing them on their relationship; even going as far as asking them how far they had gone (^_ ~), heck she was ready to strip Natsu to check for any scratches or marks that suggested that Grey was being rough; she was sure Natsu was the uke. Her "interview" made the two mages in question look at each other awkwardly followed by the two blushing like crazy before denying whatever relationship Lucy thought the two had. To prove this they began throwing insults at each other, followed by arguments which escalated to a full blown fight involving almost every mage in the guild.

Their pointless fight was interrupted when the doors suddenly banged open as though it had been kicked forcefully, a figure dressed in black cloak and black hood which covered the stranger's face walked in, silence engulfed the entire guild, suspicion and curiosity in their eyes as they stared at the mysterious figure.

Natsu sensing a familiar presence sniffed then growled loudly watching the figure intently; his growl caught all the dragon slayers attention, Natsu continued staring at the figure with such intensity that one would think he was about to devour a prey. The cloaked figure could feel Natsu's gazed but ignored it and kept walking to Makarov.

"Are you Makarov-dono?"Came a feminine voice. It seems the suspicious figure was a female, taking a closer look one could see that although her body and face was hidden she had feminine ankles as well as a small but curvy frame. Natsu kept looking at her not saying a word, while Laxus and the other dragon slayers were staring at Natsu.

"Yes I am, my child. And you are?"

"Natasha" She replied, taking off the black cloak.

Natasha looked like a female version of Natsu, she had a friendly cheeky smile, as well as pink hair; Her hair was longer than Natsu but was styled like Freed's (without the cowlicks), she had a body similar to Lucy's but had a little more muscle it was obvious that she was strong and trained a lot. She was dressed in a white tank top, black pants, brown boots as well as a scarf similar to Natsu's. She was HOT!

Natasha walked up to Natsu, stopping a few feet apart. She growled at him, Natsu growled back slightly louder than hers. Suddenly blue flames engulfed her followed by scales appearing on her body almost as if she was using dragon force, a black tribal like tattoo covered her entire arm; the same happened to Natsu only he was covered with the usual orange flames, after minutes of sizing each other up the flames, scales and tattoos disappeared.

"I expected no less from the great Salamander" Natsu laughed and scratched his hair nervously, while the other mages in the guild watched the two pinkettes with obvious anticipation, curiosity and a bit of amusement.

"I've told you to stop calling me that Nee-san"

"Nee-san!" the other mages yelled.

"Hai Natsu is my Twin brother" Natasha replied.

"Um.. What are you doing here?" Natsu asked nervously, the other mages watched the two in amusement, Natsu was rarely nervous.

"I heard about you and your guild so I decided to join. I was watching you at the grand magic games. I'm impressed you kicked the asses of those twin dragons. I was bragging about you to my friends, kya you looked so cute." Natasha squealed cutely which caused Natsu to blush in embarrassment. "I've missed you so much" Natsu blushed again, causing the rest of the mages to smile, Natsu rarely blushed and when he did he was very CUTE.

"I've missed you too" This caused Natasha to blush and stutter.

"d..don't say… such nonsense!" She stuttered while blushing, turning to the probably damaged door she kicked open a few minutes ago she yelled "Anna come in." A shy pink exceed came in, she was dressed in a white top and black skirt. Happy instantly fell in love with her. While Carla looked at Happy and shook her head.. Males!

She walked back to Makarov and asked if she could join and he agreed, and as usual a party was thrown to celebrate the new member. She was just as destructive as Natsu, and picked a fight with Grey calling him an ice-princess causing Natsu and the rest of the mages to laugh.

Natsu and Natasha had a small brawl neither won as when Erza decided to intervene they sent her flying. Natsu grabbed his twin and told her to run for her life.

Laxus watched the whole scene from the second floor of the guild, watching Natsu and Natasha, they looked alike, he smiled at the twins running away from Erza -specifically Natsu.

When Natasha got to Natsu's placed, she was surprised at the dump he called a house, it was extremely messy, the house had two bedrooms, a small kitchen that only consisted of a sink, a stove and some cupboards, since she had no where to stay and frankly would prefer living with her brother she decided that it would probably be best to clean the place up.

Natasha might be older than Natsu with only a few minutes but she was as scary as Erza, he had no idea that his sister would be living with him, but he didn't mind, he loved his sister and it had been years since they saw each other, it wouldn't be bad to have someone living with him apart from Happy and he was sure Lucy would be happy with him spending less time at her house.

It took almost four hours for the two dragon slayers and their exceeds to clean up the house, do the laundry, arrange his souvenirs as well as wash the dirty dishes, by the time they were done cleaning, they were all too exhausted to eat so they slept.

The next day was normal, Natasha got along with everyone, she and Grey bickered over the nickname she gave him, and apparently Grey didn't like being called ice princess… who knew? Natasha was not as strong as her brother but she was definitely smarter and more observant, she noticed the way Lucy looked at Natsu, the way the buff blonde guy with a lightening shaped scar on one side of his face looked at Natsu, she noticed the way the creepy blue haired chick with nice boobs watched the ice princess, even the tan male with white hair who keeps yelling "man" all the time liked that fairy looking chick with the glasses, so many potential relationships.

She really wouldn't mind if her brother ended up dating a guy, she had dated both sexes before and besides fire dragons weren't gender specific in their choice of mates, plus she never really saw the difference, what the heck was the difference between the two genders anyway.

The next day was normal, The twins and their exceeds walked in greeted everyone. Natasha walked up to a request board and picked out a request for her and Natsu.

"Natsu, let's do this request" She handed him the request.

"500,000J Awesome, Happy we are going for this job." Happy agreed as long as Natsu gets him a big fish. Grey and Erza decided to join.

"Blondie you wanna join?" Natasha asked Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped at the nickname

"Nah, I'll stay behind, I already told Wendy I'll be joining her on her next job.

o-0-o

The mission went well, unfortunately it turned out both fire dragon slayers were destructive which ended up in a dam overflowing and almost drowning the citizens. On the plus side, the mayor of the town had decided not to file for any damages… suspicious!

Of course despite that, everyone had found out about the damage. As usual Makarov was complaining about kids trying to give him a heart attack.

"How come the mayor didn't file a complaint?" Gray asked, he had heard about the damage and it was suspicious that no complaint was filed despite the fact that the citizens almost drowned from the two dragon slayers carelessness.

"Natasha said she fixed it." The male fire dragon slayer replied nonchalantly. His answer however earned the curiosity of some of the mages, especially Laxus, Lucy and Erza.

"Um… Natasha what did you do?" Lucy asked nervously, even though Natasha had only been a fairy tail mage for less than a week, the blond had the feeling that the pinkette had a wild streak.

"I talked to his daughter, she's a hottie you know?" Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

"You only talked?"

"You sure you want to know what else I did Blondie?" Lucy should have followed her instincts when they told her not to ask any more questions but she was curious besides she figured it wouldn't hurt to know the female pinkette did.

Natasha yawned, and walked over to Lucy, she leaned close to the blonde till their faces were mere inches apart, the rest of the mages (except Natsu), watched the two ladies with interest, Lucy's face went red, Natasha leaned closer, tilted her head a little to the side and kissed Lucy passionately.

The entire guild went silent, some of the males were drooling, Gajeel chuckled he was starting to like the new chick, Laxus was amused, Lucy and Erza were blushing, Gray mouth hung open in disbelief.

"w-what, you kissed me?" Lucy stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Yea."

"Why?"

"You wanted to know what I did, right?"

"But-but I'm a female.

"So?"

"Natsu, tell your sister that I'm a girl." Natsu decided to join the conversation.

"So?"

"She isn't supposed to kiss another girl."

"Why not, does it really matter if you're a guy or a girl?" Natsu replied while shrugging.

Gray had composed himself, and decided to join the conversation. "So you don't care if it's a guy or a chick, you'd kiss anyone."

"Ice princess, I'm not kissing you, last thing I want is aquamarine trying to kill me." she replied pointing to Juvia, a tick appeared on Gray's head.

"I did not ask you to kiss me."

"Denial, princess, I know you want me to kiss you."

"Gray-sama, Juvia will kiss you."

"I don't want a kiss from any of you." Natasha sighed. "What's with the sigh?" Gray yelled.  
>"Fine, princess I'll kiss you."<p>

"GRAY-SAMA!"


End file.
